Dragons: Life Finds A Way
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: An island, 75 miles of the coast of Boston, contains Berk. Berk is a park containing genetically created Dragons, the first of their kind. Hiccup is a teenager who befriends the park's star attraction, the Night Fury. NOTICE: THIS STORY IS ON HOLD FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE!
1. 1: Life Begins

**Welcome to Chapter 1 of Dragons Life Finds A Way, this book was majorly inspired by Jurassic Park and Jurassic World, along with bits of Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom sprinkled about.**

 **Chapter 1: Life Begins**

* * *

Stoick the Vast Haddock walks into a room containing multiple men and women, who are all sitting at a huge long table.

"Ah, Stoick. I see you've finally arrived" One man says and Stoick laughs slightly, coming off as a bit arrogant to everyone in the room.

"Well, i am the CEO of Haddock International, i think i have the right to arrive whenever i want. So, what did you call me here for?" Stoick says while sitting down at one end of the table, everyone sighs.

"Stoick, we regret to inform you that the company only has 60 million dollars left to spend," One girl says and Stoick laughs while waving it off.

"We can easily use 10 million of that to buy multiple companies that'll recuperate the money for us," Stoick says and one man facepalms at Stoick's arrogance and ignorance.

"Sir, we owe more than 160 million dollars in debt, and if we don't repay them, we'll go out of business," One man says and Stoick finally realizes how serious the situation is.

"What can we do to fix this?" Stoick asks, completely serious now that his fortune is threatened.

"There are a couple investors willing to invest nearly a billion dollars into this company if we could provide a theme park with animals that have never even existed before," Someone says and Stoick thinks for a moment.

"What animals could we possibly make to get them to give us the money? Any ideas?!" Stoick yells and everyone starts thinking.

"The Dodo?" One man says and Stoick shakes his head.

"It has to be more interesting then a bird, you can see birds outside if you want" Stoick states and then another person gets an idea.

"Dinosaurs? They are interesting" One girl says and Stoick shakes his head again to everyone's disappointment.

"Have you SEEN the film, Jurassic Park? You know what happens! Dinosaurs break out and things go to shit! We need a real workable idea here, people!" Stoick yells and then another person gets an amazing idea.

"Dragons, what if we genetically make dragons that can actually breathe fire and fly. We could open a theme park on one of our many completely abandoned islands, i think the Island of Berk would be perfect for it" One man says and Stoick nods quickly.

"Let's do that! Get our best scientists working on making a Dragon, NOW!" Stoick yells and the lead scientist Gobber looks scared.

"Umm, Stoick, we don't have the knowledge to make a completely new living creature. The only person on the planet that might even have a CHANCE of knowing where to start is Hiccup, your son" Gobber says and Stoick sighs.

"Gobber, you know Hiccup is too good and innocent to be like us. Hell! He donates almost all of his allowance to charities! He's never going to be the CEO of Haddock International, and you know that. I already appointed Spitelout's son, Snotlout, to the person who will inherit the company when i pass it on or I pass on" Stoick says and then comes up with an idea to get Hiccup to do what they want, but have it only benefit them!

"I have an idea, what if we trick Hiccup into thinking that if he manages to make 32 Dragon species he will become the heir of Haddock International and that he would become the lead scientist after Gobber retires! Then, when he finishes doing what we want, I'll pull the wool from out under his eyes and put him in a simple position in the park, like a cleaner or something! After all, we know that boy is practically useless when it comes to anything else than science" Stoick says and almost everyone nods, except Gobber who shakes his head.

"We can't do that to Hiccup! He's just a teenager! And he's your SON!" Gobber yells and then Stoick stands up, man.

"GOBBER! IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW ALONG, THEN YOUR JOB WILL BE ON THE CUTTING BLOCK!" Stoick yells at the very top of his lungs, and the threat of losing his job causes Gobber to sit down, he has a family that he needs to take care of and he can't lose this job! He sighs and nods.

"Good, I'll break the news to Hiccup, tomorrow," Stoick says and everyone nods.

* * *

Hiccup finally finishes assembling his new computer, he built it out of junk and spare parts. Hiccup presses the power button and the computer eventually turns on, the OS being Windows XP.

"Good! Good, it finally works! Took forever to get you hunk of scrap working! Hah!" Hiccup says and then boots up a computer terminal, he then inserts a disc into the computer and then runs the program on the disc, it takes a few minutes but the program updates the OS to Windows 10.

Hiccup quickly sets up his new computer before Stoick walks into the room with his regular disappointed scowl.

"Son, why are you using the peace of junk? Why don't you just go buy a nice new computer" Stoick says and Hiccup shrugs.

"Well, i kinda donate all my money to the homeless shelters," Hiccup says and grabs a screwdriver from nearby if you just saw Hiccup's room and not the rest of the house, you would be convinced Hiccup had never had more then 100 bucks at a time.

"Hiccup, what have i told you about that. Your rich and that money's yours, and not theirs to spend" Stoick says and Hiccup shakes his head.

"They need it more than i do, Dad" Hiccup states and Stoick sighs while shaking his head, he decides not to go into it further and just get straight to the point.

"Son, i actually came here to offer you a job offer. Basically, we need someone to make Dragons for the company. We need 32 species, and if you succeed, we'll make you the lead scientist of the company after Gobber retires. So, what do you say?" Stoick says and Hiccup thinks it over in his head, and he smiles happily.

"Where's my lab?" Hiccup asks and Stoick smiles evilly.

* * *

Hiccup looks around his lab, which is staffed with multiple scientists and stocked with multiple pieces of equipment.

"Alright, let's get to work!" Hiccup yells and everyone nods. They all quickly get to work on the first Dragon, which they decided that the first species/breed would be called a Monstrous Nightmare. It took them nearly 3 months but they managed to make a Monstrous Nightmare, Hiccup remembers when the first Dragon was born into the world.

Over the next 9 months, they quickly genetically engineered 30 more species. And all the dragons were shipped to some island nature preserve, or at least that's what Hiccup was told.

That's when Stoick revealed that the nature preserve was actually a park where the Dragons would be housed, and he also said that the perk would need a mascot Dragon. So Hiccup began his work on the 32nd species of Dragon.

He mixed multiple DNA's and Genomes, like that of a cat, dog, bat, Axolotl and more. Eventually, he finished the genome for the Night Fury on the 2nd year anniversary of when he started making Dragon species.

Hiccup put the one egg in a Dragon Egg machine, and he then collapses onto his desk in exhaustion. He wakes up to the sound of cracking, and he looks up just in time to see the little baby Night Fury break out of its egg, and climb onto the floor.

Hiccup quickly picks up the little Night Fury, determining it to be a boy because he has eight ear flaps, instead of the four that females have. The Night Fury bites Hiccup's finger, but it doesn't hurt.

"Wha?" Hiccup says and only when the Night Fury stops biting his finger, does he notice that the Night Fury is toothless!

"You're toothless! No dragon has ever been born without teeth" Hiccup says and the little Night Fury tilts his head, curious as to what all these noises mean.

Hiccup remembers how he included just a tiny bit of human DNA to give the Night Fury's an intelligence unrivaled by any other dragon. Hiccup then added a few other species intelligence and that makes Night Fury's the second smartest species on the planet.

Hiccup then looks at the little Night Fury and smiles, a name coming to mind for the little dragon.

"Toothless, that's your name. Your name is Toothless from now until the end of time itself!" Hiccup says and Toothless purrs while snuggling up against Hiccup's chest. Hiccup smiles while holding Toothless, making a promise to make sure no harm comes to Toothless, no matter what.

Little did Hiccup know he wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

* * *

Around 2 months later, and Toothless was as big as a dog! Hiccup was happily working in his lab when Stoick and 4 security guards came in with weapons that could tranquilize a dragon.

"Son, hand over the dragon" Stoick states and Hiccup holds onto Toothless that little bit tighter

"Why, what are you going to do with him?" Hiccup asks and Stoick smiles, he quickly gestures to the cage sitting in the corner of the room, and a whip hanging on the wall.

"No! I'm not going to let you do that to him, or any other dragon!" Hiccup says and does a hang signal to Toothless, and Toothless starts firing stun blasts at the guards and Stoick.

Hiccup lets Toothless onto the floor, Hiccup then runs over to a pistol that's sitting in the room, he grabs it and aims it at a huge container of gasoline that powers the generators.

"EVERYONE GET OUT! RETREAT!" Stoick yells and almost everyone gets out before the bullet hits the gasoline tank, and the entire lab goes up in flames.

After the flames receded, they found Hiccup, who was barely still alive. And they found Toothless, who is still fine but knocked out.

They quickly moved Hiccup and Toothless to the island of Berk, and the park called Berk. Hiccup was quickly taken to the island's hospital while Toothless was taken to a paddock.

Hiccup eventually slipped into a coma, and Stoick didn't give a damn. It just meant one more problem was out of the way.

Little did Stoick, Gobber, and even Toothless know, that Hiccup was still alive and slowly recovering.

* * *

 **Welcome...to Berk**

 **I will try to get Chapter 2 out sometime really soon. Also, if your wondering, Toothless started out the same size of a baby Deadly Nadder, but the next time we will see him. Let's just say he will be a 'bit' bigger :)**

 **Ok, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	2. 2: Welcome to Berk

**Welcome to Berk. This is the second chapter and begins setting up the next arc. Also, if your wondering, Stoick is actually the villain in this story, not a villain like Viggo or Drago, but a villain in a way that he only wants and cares about money, and would do anything to save or get money. Also, Hiccup and Toothless are only going to be friends/best friends/brothers in this fanfic, so if you're looking for Toothcup, go SOMEWHERE ELSE! I will NEVER ship or allow Toothcup into anything i make. Period. No butts about it.**

 **Chapter** **2: Welcome To Berk**

* * *

All Hiccup could see was darkness. All he could feel was darkness. Sometimes, he would hear stuff, but it would be muffled to the extreme when he did hear it.

Hiccup didn't know how long he had been in this 'place'. He couldn't think and couldn't tell the difference between anything. He didn't know what he is or what he was.

And then suddenly, he was standing on a black floor in the middle of a void. And that's when everything came back, Stoick, Gobber, Berk, Toothless. Everything that had happened to him that he could remember was back in his mind.

"Hello!" Hiccup yelled into the darkness, only to receive no answer. He then started panicking, where was Toothless? Where was reality itself? Where was he? Those where three questions he didn't have answers too and that was causing him to freak out.

"Is this death?" Hiccup asked the question that was most logical, he was in a void and couldn't move real far without hitting some sorta invisible wall. Like the ones that they have in video games, but he's not in a video game.

He starts struggling and pushing against the invisible walls that seem to get closer with every minute. He wasn't sure if it even was a minute, he had no way of telling time.

"No! N-NO!" Hiccup yelled as he was basically being crushed by the invisible walls, he was being crushed to a pulp when he remembered what he had said to Stoick before destroying the last. He knew Stoick would never stop at hurting one dragon, he would hurt them all.

He then thinks of Toothless, and what Stoick might do to him. That gives Hiccup the will to fight and with that, everything around him cracked and white light filled the void.

And then, Hiccup finally left the coma world.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes and jumped up in whatever bed he was in, he looked around and realized he was in a hospital. He caught sight of someone in the mirror and he stared at that person, and then he realized that that person was him! The only reason he could tell was that he had the same eyes, facial structure, and hair color. Otherwise, everything below the neck was different, he was taller and actually had a tiny bit of muscle.

"How long was i out for" Hiccup whispers under his breath and then takes the IV out of his arm and removes that finger thing that checks his pulse. He quickly moves over to a computer at the other end of the room and powers it up, he quickly hacks through the firewall and when he sees the date, his mouth hangs open.

"I was out...for 6 years," Hiccup says as he looks at the date, which says that its July 17th, 2018. Hiccup quickly notices that the computer's background has a picture of a logo, which seems to contain a Night Fury!

"Where are you Toothless," Hiccup says and then loads up a terminal on the computer, he searches for servers and finds a huge main one. He try's for a minute or two but finds that the main one has so many firewalls that not even an expert hacker could break through.

Hiccup then try's hacking into the smaller server, and he manages to break past the firewall. He then searches through the server and doesn't find much except a map and a list of paddocks and feeding times.

"Let's see. Paddock HKFG, feeding time at 3 PM. Paddock STFY, feeding time at 2 PM. Paddock RDDH, feeding time at 12 PM and 7 PM. Paddock THLS, no feeding time" Hiccup reads aloud and then thinks it over, and realizes something.

"THLS must stand for Toothless! That must be where their keeping Toothless, but why is their no feeding time? Whatever, i just need to find the paddock on the map and i can get to Toothless" Hiccup says and starts loading up the map when a password firewall comes up.

"Shit!" Hiccup yells and then two doctors walk in, the two doctors notice Hiccup Haddock is standing and awake.

"You're awake! Sir, i must recommend that you sit down" One doctor says and Hiccup was about to demand that they take him to Toothless, but he realizes that won't get him to Toothless, so Hiccup sits down.

"You have been in a coma for 6 years. You're on the island of Berk, which contains the biggest theme park in the world, Berk. They named the park after the island because they didn't care about the name of the park so long as it made money" Another doctor says and Hiccup nods, they grab Hiccup a green shirt and brown vest.

"These clothes were set aside for if you wake up, you should probably put them on before we take you for a look around the park," The first doctor says and Hiccup nods before walking into a changing room to change.

* * *

They lead Hiccup to a jeep that has the same logo from the computer painted on it. Hiccup climbs into the front passenger seat and waits for the two doctors to climb in and start the car.

They drive for a few minutes in complete silence, but then one of the doctors starts speaking.

"Hiccup, you've been offered a job in the park if you want. But you should wait to chose until you've seen the park, just in case you change your mind" One of the doctors says and Hiccup nods, after a few minutes they approach a gate that goes far high in height. The words "BERK" are engraved in a huge sign that hangs from the gate.

They pass through the gate and into the park, after a while they arrive at a huge white and gray building with doors that rival the main gate they just passed through.

"This is the Great Hall, sorta like the visitor's center of the park. All the visitors go here before seeing the attractions of the park" One doctor says and Hiccup finally decides to speak up.

"What kind of attractions?" Hiccup asks and one doctor smiles with a laugh.

"As if you don't know, after all, you made them. Anyway's, you probably don't know which ones are popular nowadays, theirs Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare, and then their's Stormfly the Deadly Nadder. Those two alone make nearly a million dollars a month and have a loyal fanbase. But the most popular dragon goes to the Night Fury, the star attraction of the park, he's pretty popular with kids and adults, something the other dragons don't have" One of the doctors says and Hiccup feels like he just got what he needed to now.

"To-The Night Fury, what is he like? Is he healthy?" Hiccup asks and one of the doctors smiles.

"We'll the Night Fury is always cranky and lonely, and he only gets feed when he makes over 1 million in sales. He had been doing that for 3 years before they started genetically engineering a new dragon out of already existing DNA. So now the Night Fury rarely gets feed" One doctor says and Hiccup feels like screaming at everyone who runs this park, but he decides that he has to do something.

"Can we go see the Night Fury?" Hiccup asks and one of the doctors nods and drives them to the Night Fury paddock.

* * *

They finally pull to a stop right next to the Night Fury paddock, Hiccup climbs out and immediately goes over to the edge of the rail and looks through some reinforced glass at Toothless, who is laying down. Hiccup notices that Toothless seems near unhealthy and extremely skinny.

Hiccup then also notices a feed the dragon device where you insert money and get a fish to feed a dragon. Hiccup walks over to the device and then pulls his wallet out of his pocket, apparently it was one of the few things that survived the lab fire.

Hiccup inserts a dollar and gets a fish in return, he goes over to the edge and looks down at Toothless, both saddened and happy. Happy to see Toothless again and know he's alive, but sad that Toothless is stuck in this cage and underfeed.

"Hey, T-Toothless. It's me, Hiccup. You recognize me don't you?" Hiccup says and somehow the Night Fury hears him and wakes up, Toothless looks up at him and feels a bit of familiarity with this human? But where has he seen him before? Toothless can't remember, so he just growls.

Hiccup almost feels a piece of his heartbreak when Toothless doesn't recognize him, but he holds onto hope that maybe Toothless just can't remember because it has been six years and Toothless was a baby then and that maybe he could jog Toothless' memories. But he knows he can't do it in front of these doctors. So he throws the fish over the side of the railing and it falls into the paddock. Hiccup then walks back to the jeep and they drive off.

Toothless approaches the fish and smells it, he somewhat recognizes the sent of the human on it. But he just can't place it. He eats the fish and then lays down, and has a dream or rather a memory of when he was very little, he remembers bitting a human's finger, but which human?

If only he could just remember.

* * *

"So Hiccup, you've seen the entire park. If you want the job, you can have it. Its a position as a computer programmer for the park. What do you say?" The one doctor says and Hiccup thinks for a moment, if he becomes a computer programmer for the park, he could stay close to Toothless!

"Yes, I'll take the job," Hiccup says and the two doctors smile.

"Great! We'll inform our superiors of your choice! Just go down the hall and to the left, that will take you to the server room, that's where all the computer stuff happens. Your bedroom is down the hall to the right, the room with the number 18 on it, good luck mister Haddock. And welcome to Berk" One of the doctors say and they walk off. Hiccup then walks to his bedroom, while the full truth that his own flesh and blood father betrayed him for money, Hiccup feels so betrayed and hurt that he try's his best not to think of his father.

He eventually finds his room and goes inside, he finds a desk and a computer in the corner along with a bed. He opens the computer and customizes it a bit, he then grabs the computer and walks to the computer room, determined to shut down the locks on Toothless' cage, its not a paddock, a paddock has lots of space to roam and do things. Toothless' 'paddock' has very little space.

He eventually makes it to the computer room and he finds the master server port and he plugs his computer into it, he starts trying to access the cage locks on Toothless' cage but he can't disable them without a passcode which he doesn't have. Hiccup then realizes that he'll need to code a program to hack pass the code and disengage the locks on Toothless' cage. But he needs time to code it, so he should get used to the job.

He decides that he has to make Toothless remember, because he misses when Toothless would snuggle up against his chest or when he would want to play with him. He missed those days, even though he had only known Toothless for maybe 3 months, he feels a special connection to the dragon that he just can't explain. A special connection that he welcomes, and whenever Toothless is around him he has a warm feeling in his chest of being cared for and that nothing bad will ever happen.

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap on Chapter 2. And if your wondering about the special connection Hiccup has with Toothless, lets just say Toothless has it too. And its kinda like the connection Blue and Owen have in Jurassic World and Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, but they're also gonna be best friends...eventually.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	3. 3: Memories

**Welcome...to the latest chapter! (Cringy intro i know!). I just want to clarify one thing, the other trainers/human characters (Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, ETC) will not get a dragon partner, and only Hiccup will ride a dragon in this book. But i already have TWO sequels planned and in the sequel to this one, everyone will start riding dragons. So, lets get into...**

 **Chapter 3: Memory's**

* * *

Over the next week and a half, Hiccup found out that his job was actually REALLY time-consuming, and he was only able to work on his virus program for about 30 minutes before something else came up and took away his free time.

Hiccup plopped down on his bed with a sigh, it was finally 6:30 pm and from now until 8 am could no one contact him for anything. He grabs his computer and starts working on the virus program while thinking about what he did today.

First, he re-wrote the ENTIRE lighting system for the park, just because the lights would flicker from now and again. And even then it didn't fix the problem, because the generator was the problem as it wasn't generating enough power for everything.

Then, Astrid, had him re-write the entire camera system for the park so that it would allow Astrid to access the cameras from anywhere at any time. Hiccup also secretly coded a backdoor into the camera system, so he could shut it down from anywhere if he has the right code.

And finally, he had to code an entirely new system so that the dragons monthly earnings would be added up, and it would also choose who would be fed or not. Hiccup also sneakily coded a backdoor into this one, but it requires direct server access in order to change the numbers.

Hiccup then looks at his code and realizes that he pretty much has the virus 99 percent complete and that he's only missing a way to launch the dang thing. He codes it to launches as part of the OS, so it doesn't set off any anti-virus programs.

He downloads the virus onto a USB drive and waits for 3 to 4 hours before sneakily heading into the server room, which was easy considering that only one maybe two people were awake at 10 pm. He puts the USB drive into his portable PDA and then hooks his PDA up to the server, he quickly restarts the system and for a few nail-biting moments, he swears it wasn't turning back on.

But, then everything restarted just fine, and he had FULL access to the server from his PDA, no matter where he was in the park. Which meant he could set the dragons free whenever he wanted to. But he decided not to, for now at least. He unplugged his PDA from the server bank and he shoved it in his computer bag.

He started sneaking down the hallway and towards the exit, but he then hears someone laughing and looks through a window to see Fishlegs messing around in the lab.

"Oh yeah! Oh yes! Fishlegs! EEHHH!" Fishlegs yells and starts messing around with some blood samples. Hiccup shakes his head and facepalms.

"Of course the only one awake HAD to be Fishlegs" Hiccup whispers under his breath and then realizes that if he walks in front of the glass, Fishlegs will see him immediately. He quickly thinks up a plan and grabs a ball from his computer bag and throws it down the hallway before he climbs into a cabinet that's right next to the lab.

Fishlegs exits his lab and walks down the hall, both curious and afraid at what made that noise was.

Hiccup smiles and quickly bolts past the lab and out of the Great Hall, he starts walking in the general direction of Toothless' paddock.

It takes Hiccup nearly an hour but he makes it to Toothless' paddock around 11, he grabs a fish from a machine nearby before he goes around the perimeter and down a hill, he reaches a small human-sized door.

He pulls out his PDA and nervously gulps while powering the device on.

"Hacking program, don't fail me now," Hiccup says while loading up the program's sister twin, he had named the programs White and Black Rabbit. White Rabbit was the hacking program while Black Rabbit was the interface. He enters the code and clicks on Toothless' paddock before pressing unlock.

The loud sound of the paddock door unlocking nearly makes Hiccup jump, but he manages to calm himself and walk through the door. He uses his PDA to re-lock the door, just in case.

He walks through the paddock a bit, and it only takes a few seconds before he finds Toothless, considering that the paddock is so small. Hiccup suddenly felt cold feet and was about to turn and leave when he accidentally stepped on a branch, waking Toothless up.

"Shit..." Hiccup says and lets his PDA and the fish he's holding fall to the ground. He raises his arms a tiny bit as the Night Fury approaches him, growl growing in intensity with every passing moment. Hiccup knows Toothless is about to kill him, he can see it in his eyes. Hiccup quickly thinks of a plan to save his life, he knows he can't just pat Toothless on the snout and ask for forgiveness. He needs to remind Toothless of the golden days, when they could run around a lab and play together, or when Hiccup even snuck Toothless off Berk and took him to The Avengers. Hiccup then remembers something from those days that always made the Night Fury happy and calm...

* * *

Hiccup was walking around his lab, cleaning up after himself when he started singing to himself, not remember that Toothless was just across the room.

"Ooh child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh, child, things will get brighter. Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh, child, things will get bri.." Hiccup sings but stops when he hears a loud purring from across the room, he turns around and notices Toothless purring and watching him sing. Hiccup feels very embarrassed.

"I wasn't singing! Just...just...ok i was singing! And it's a good song too, and i don't care that it's old!" Hiccup says and points at Toothless, who tilts his head confused at the human words, Toothless then shrugs it off and does a little head gesture, begging for more.

"You...you like my singing?" Hiccup asks and walks over to the Night Fury, who nods and Hiccup smiles before picking up and cradling the Night Fury.

"Ok, here we go. Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh, child, things will get brighter. Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh, child, things will get brighter. Someday, yeah, we'll put it together and get it all done. Someday, when your head is much lighter. Someday, yeah, we'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun. Someday, when the world is much brighter..." Hiccup sings and eventually realizes that Toothless feel asleep to the song, making little dragon snores while probably dreaming of flying.

Hiccup smiles and wonders how can one creature be so innocent and so adorable at the same time.

* * *

"Ok, please let this work" Hiccup mumbles to himself before getting into a dancing position and starting to sing.

"Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh, child, things will get brighter. Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh, child, things will get brighter. Someday, yeah, we'll put it together and get it all done. Someday, when your head is much lighter. Someday, yeah, we'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun. Someday, when the world is much brighter..." Hiccup sang and sang and sang until he collapsed from exhaustion.

Toothless recognized that song, how could he not? It was definitely one he had missed for years, and now he recognized that voice singing it and the person standing in front of him. A few things clicked, and Toothless remembered a few things, like who Hiccup was and what his name is, and also some of the moments they spent together.

He could feel nostalgia filling every single free space in his mind, including the one realization that made his body shake in pure excitement. Hiccup was back. His Hiccup was back. Toothless promised that he would never let Hiccup out of his sights again or get into any kind of trouble...EVER! No matter what, even if he has to sit on Hiccup till the day they die, he is never letting Hiccup away from him that long again.

Hiccup looks at Toothless and notices the Night Fury's hostile and predatory nature completely disappear in favor for a more docile and calm nature.

"Their's the Toothless i know," Hiccup says with a smile and holds his hand out, Toothless immediately pushes his snout into Hiccup's palm while purring.

Hiccup picks up a fish and gives it to Toothless, who happily takes the food. Hiccup spends a few hours with Toothless before yawning loudly, he checks his watch to see that it's around 3 am. He gasps and picks up his PDA before unlocking the door.

"Ok, bud. I promise I'll be back tomorrow" Hiccup says while heading to the door, Toothless whimpers and nudges Hiccup, begging him to stay.

"Bud, i PROMISE on everything in existence that tomorrow i will be back, probably around midnight" Hiccup states and Toothless reluctantly steps back, allowing Hiccup to go outside the door, where he locks it.

Hiccup then walks all the way back to the Great Hall, where he collapses into his bed after calling the manager of the park and telling them that he needed the next two days off.

* * *

 **So that's a wrap! I don't know when I'll be able to get Chapter 3 out, considering that i have an Indie Game in progress that I'm making, so i can't be writing all the time. Fun fact, as soon as this chapter is published, I have to work on my Indie Game. So yeah. Also, PLEASE leave a review, i would love it if you did!**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	4. 4: Unforeseen Consequences

**Welp, its been a month since i last updated. Please don't hunt me down with pitchforks! :)**

 **So here it is, Chapter 4. Because i can actually make something with a three or higher in the title (PLS let HL3 be confirmed)**

 **So here is...**

 **Chapter 4: Unforeseen Consequences (What, I'm a Half-Life fan as well as a How To Train Your Dragon fan! Also this chapter name is important. Remember it!)**

* * *

Hiccup felt consciousness return to his form and he slowly blinked his eyes open, he groaned and used all his strength to sit up. Only to realize that the room was completely dark.

Hiccup quickly turned the lights on and realized that it was night out. He picked up his PDA and a backpack, he was gonna see Toothless again.

As soon as Hiccup left his room, he found another fellow programmer, Viggo, standing there smirking.

"Prepare for unforeseen consequences" Viggo whispered into his ear before running off, Hiccup just froze and wondered what the hell Viggo meant by "Prepare for unforeseen consequences."

Hiccup eventually shook it off and ran down the hallway and out of the Great Hall.

It took him a few minutes to an hour, but he made it to Toothless' paddock. He popped enough money into one of the nearby machines and got a few fish.

He climbed down the short hill and made it to Toothless' paddock' door. He used his PDA to unlock the door and he then entered to find Toothless sleeping.

"Hey...bud?" Hiccup asks and Toothless opens his eyes with a croon in response. Toothless approaches Hiccup and rub's his head against him like a cat.

"Yeah, it's been a few hours. I should probably look the door to your paddock" Hiccup says and picks up his PDA and presses the lock button for Toothless' paddock. It just gives him a big error message.

"What the Hell?" Hiccup asks and Toothless looks at the screen from behind Hiccup. Suddenly, the PDA screen goes blue with black text saying "Prepare for unforeseen consequences!"

"No, no, no, no, no! How does he know i installed the back door! And how is he stopping me from locking the door!" Hiccup states and Toothless tilt's his head confused as to who 'he' is.

"I can't lock the door to this paddock, and now the backdoor i installed is closed. I can't remove the back door, and now Viggo has control of it. He could open and lock...any paddock he chooses at any moment!" Hiccup says and looks over at the door, he notices that it's closing automatically. He and Toothless both share a look, they both know it cannot be opened from the inside and if park security found Hiccup in the paddock, then he would be removed from the island.

Hiccup and Toothless both break into a sprint, Toothless being a bit faster as he is a Night Fury. They both make it to the door when it reaches the halfway point. Toothless manages to shimmy his way under the door and Hiccup rolls under it just before it finishes closing and locks.

"That was close! You and i just barely made it out...wait, YOU and I!" Hiccup says and then realizes that Toothless isn't in his paddock and is not outside, Hiccup starts panicking. It will be worse if they find Toothless outside the paddocks as the rule is "Any dragons outside of paddocks are to be shot on sight!"

"Oh Thor, this is bad, this is really really bad! What am i gonna do with you!" Hiccup says while pacing around, meanwhile, Toothless is looking around and checking out everything around him, curious as to what they are and what they do.

Hiccup then walks over to Toothless and gets his attention by grabbing his head.

"Oh, what are we gonna do?" Hiccup asks and Toothless thinks of the perfect response before licking Hiccup's face. Hiccup doesn't do anything and just stands there taking it with a straight face.

"Thanks, Toothless, thank you so much!" Hiccup says and then looks around for any security cams, luckily the only security camera that would be filming them is broken and being replaced tomorrow.

"Where can i take you? I can't get you off the island because i don't have a boat or an airplane" Hiccup mumbles to himself and Toothless nudges him, Toothless then spreads his wings and fakes a flapping motion with them.

"No good bud, they island is designed to be able to shoot down any dragon within 15 miles of the beaches. The systems are automated and probably could be shut down, but i would need to get access to the servers to do that" Hiccup states and Toothless smiles, at least they had a way to leave.

"But, we need somewhere for you to stay while i code and write up this escape plan," Hiccup says and they start walking, searching for a place to hide Toothless for a few days.

Eventually, they end up in the forest and stumble upon a cove when Hiccup almost falls into it. They decide that Toothless will stay there for a while.

"Goodnight bud, I'll see you tomorrow. I promise" Hiccup says and Toothless purrs with a nod. Hiccup leaves the cove and makes his way back to the Great Hall.

He then quickly rushes into his room and pulls out his laptop and starts coding a new program that will shut down the security system for 15 minutes. Long enough for him and Toothless to get out of range.

* * *

Around one week later, and the entire park was on alert. With guards patrolling day and night, they KNEW Toothless had escaped and they were looking for him.

Hiccup finished the program, all he had to do was install a link to the severs and he could do it anytime. He sneakily made his way to the server room and plugged in his laptop. It took him an hour but he managed to install a link between his laptop and the servers.

Hiccup quickly packed a backpack containing his laptop, fish, human food, and a few other items. Hiccup then grabbed the backpack and rushed out of the Great Hall, swearing that he saw Viggo standing in the control room.

* * *

Hiccup made it to Toothless, who was ready to take off and fly away from Berk forever. Hiccup set down his backpack and pulled out his computer.

"Time to initiate Project Night Flight," Hiccup says and Toothless croons, Hiccup smiles.

"Yes, Night Flight is a reference to Night Fury, now, let's do this!" Hiccup says and quickly types in a few commands before the initiate button comes up. He takes a deep breath before pressing it.

A layout of the servers came up, and he watched as the security server went down. He smiled but then, more servers started going down until eventually the entire system was down and the dragons we're free to roam. Then the dreaded words appeared on the screen.

" **PREPARE FOR UNFORESEEN CONSEQUENCES!** " The text read and Hiccup start hyperventilating, Toothless titled his head and whimpered, he didn't know why Hiccup was freaking out.

"P-prepare for u-unforeseen consequences" Hiccup mumbled over and over again for 15 minutes, hoping that the system would come back online...it didn't, the entire system was down permanently.

That's when they heard the sounds of angry dragons, gunshots, explosions, and more. And that's when Hiccup decided that he and Toothless had to escape.

He climbed on Toothless with his backpack on his back, and they took off into the night sky.

They had caused chaos, and now that chaos would spread to not just the surrounding islands, but the entire world.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 4, Chapter 5 will see Hiccup and Toothless head to the mainland and stay with someone how loves Hiccup like a son (Here's a hint, he's good will tools), tell me who you think it is in a review. Also, tell me how good or bad the chapter was, it really helps.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	5. 5: Home Sweet Home

**Welcome to Chapter 5, i don't really have much to say so let's just get straight into this chapter, oh wait, i almost forgot! Shout out to Draconicbeing2.0 who was the first person to figure out that it was Gobber i hinted at in the last chapter. So, let's get into...**

 **Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless flew for hours on hours, they got weaker over time, they're stomachs growled and they're joints ached.

Hiccup thought about who they're where gonna stay with, he knew his old room was probably gone and his father would take Toothless away. He also knew Snotlout was to take over Haddock International in 6 months so he would do anything to get rid of Hiccup. The only one Hiccup could think of that would possibly house him and Toothless...would be Gobber.

Gobber got fired the day before the incident in the lab, he was about to tell Hiccup something extremely important but the guards showed up and took him away before he could say. But now, Hiccup had put two and two together and knew that Gobber was probably about to tell him to run and escape while he can.

Eventually, after seven hours they finally land outside Gobber's house, it was big because Gobber eventually got a job at another big company that specialized in science.

Hiccup looked at Toothless, who was curiously looking around.

"Toothless! Be quiet! And stay hidden until i give you the all clear" Hiccup says and Toothless tilts his head, confused as to why Hiccup would want him to stay hidden. They're not on Berk anymore so there shouldn't be any reason to hide. But, Toothless just decides to listen to Hiccup this once and stay hidden.

Hiccup slowly but surely makes his way over to the front door of Gobber's house, he knocks three times before Gobber opens the door. It takes three seconds before Gobber recognizes Hiccup and hugs him.

"I thought you died," Gobber says and Hiccup hugs Gobber back with a smile.

"I'm still kicking, and now I'm here and need your help," Hiccup says and Gobber laughs with a smile.

"Of course you came back to life just to need my help, well, Gobber here will help you with anything you need, Hiccup," Gobber says and Hiccup smiles.

"Me and...a friend of mine need a place to stay for a while, at least until i can get my own place," Hiccup says and Gobber gets curious as to who Hiccup's friend is.

"Well, your fine staying here. May i ask, who is your friend"  
Gobber asks and Hiccup smiles.

"Well, let's just say he is faster than fast and he is awfully curious about the world," Hiccup said and Gobber, being Gobber, thought Hiccup was describing a child.

"Well, this friend of your's has to be a child," Gobber says with a smile. Hiccup laughed.

"Well, he does act like a child from time to time. ALRIGHT, TOOTHLESS! COME HERE ITS SAFE!" Hiccup yells and a few minutes later Toothless shows up and nuzzles Hiccup, causing Hiccup to giggle.

"Toothless, stop that, it tickles!" Hiccup says and manages to push Toothless back. Hiccup then looks over at Gobber, who is standing there gobsmacked.

"Well, Gobber, just imagen he's just a very big cat that acts like a child," Hiccup says and then a tail hits him in the back, he looks at Toothless with a glare. While Toothless just looks away, trying his best not to pout.

"O-Ok, Hiccup. You've been known for your crazy decisions, but this takes the cake! You want to live here with a dragon!" Gobber says and laughs a bit, Hiccup feels hurt.

"You're not allowing us in?" Hiccup asks and Gobber imminently gets serious.

"I said this was crazy, i didn't say i wouldn't let you stay," Gobber says and Hiccup smiles along with Toothless. Gobber quickly leads them to an empty guest room that only has a bed and desk.

"You and your dragon can stay in this room until i get a better one setup," Gobber says and Hiccup nods before turning to Gobber.

"Thank you Gobber, i know you didn't have to do this, but it means a lot to me," Hiccup says and Gobber smiles.

"It was nothing, you know i would help you any time. Now I'm gonna go back to bed, i have to leave for work at 2 in the morning. I hope you too get some sleep. Good night you two" Gobber says and walks off to his bedroom while Hiccup smiles and waves.

Hiccup closes the door and turns around to find Toothless curled up on the one bed in the room.

"Toothless! That's my bed, you get the floor!" Hiccup says and Toothless huffs, he got on the bed first so it's his bed. Hiccup then walks over and points to the floor.

"Floor!" Hiccup says and Toothless mumbles something in dragon and Hiccup glares.

"You did not just say that..." Hiccup says and then starts pushing and pulling on Toothless, trying to get him to get off the bed. But Toothless just ignores it and falls asleep.

"God damn it! Toothless!" Hiccup says but Toothless is already fast asleep. Hiccup continues trying to get Toothless off the bed for an hour before he just gives up.

Hiccup try's sleeping on the floor and even on top of the desk, but he can't fall asleep so he goes over to Toothless and shakes him awake. Toothless fully excepts Hiccup to ask him to get off the bed but what Hiccup says next shocks him.

"Can you move over a bit, please. I need somewhere to sleep" Hiccup asks and rubs his eyes, he's tired beyond tired. Toothless smiles and moves over a bit, because unlike Hiccup, he is WILLING to share HIS bed with his BEST FRIEND.

Hiccup crawls up onto the bed and lays his back against Toothless, Toothless then uses his wings and paws to cuddle Hiccup against his chest and belly.

"You know, i might never have you get down from the bed again. Good night Toothless" Hiccup says and quickly falls asleep, Toothless soon falls asleep afterward while still cuddling Hiccup.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little short! I just wrote it really fast because it's late at night for me while writing this. I promise the next chapter will be a bit longer. So, see you in Chapter 6: The Working.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	6. NOTICE! This story is on hold (sorry!)

**If you are reading this, then it means this story has either been cancelled or put on hiatus for the foreseeable future. The most probably reason is that I wrote this nearly a year ago and now my writing is defiantly much better, so if I wanted to pick back up with these old stories, I would have to re-write the whole thing for it to make sense. But, with all the other stories I got going now, I do not have time for that.**

 **I'm sorry if you were interested in this fanfic, I just simply do not have the time to re-write each and every single one. Maybe one day, but not at all in 2019, sorry. I do have other stories nowadays, which are probably much better then this one, so I recommend going and reading some of them.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
